Strings of the Heart
by greysgirl15
Summary: Derek is with Rose, Transferred from NY. He meets Meredith and instantly sparks fly. Meredith is 18 and still in school. Der is 3rd year resident. Can they be together. What will happen.....MER/DER and some IZ/MARK Read and Review. new chapter up :-
1. Chapter 1

_Derek is a doctor. He has just transferred here form New York with his girlfriend Rose. Meredith is in High school about to leave for college at the end of the year. Her mother is the famous Ellis grey who is head of neurology. Derek is a 3__rd__ year resident. Meredith spends a lot of time at the hospital watching her mother's surgeries. They meet but who knows what will happen. Meredith is 18 and Derek is mid 20's. Enjoy._

_Reviews are most welcome if you like it._

Climbing the stairs to the mezzanine deck of the hospital on her way to her mother's office Meredith picked up her pace as she was running late. Her mother hated tardiness. She was all about order and schedules and planning. Meredith however was the exact opposite. She was messy and clumsy and didn't organise. She figured this trait was passed on from her non existing father. She hadn't seen him in over 10 years. When her parents divorced he left and never returned. Meredith had asked her mother about him but she never got a straight answer. So in the end it was just the two of them and that suited her.

Reaching her office door she threw it open and stepped in not knocking first.

'Meredith, can't you see I'm busy' She snapped

Meredith glanced up to see her mother sitting behind her desk and a black headed man with his back to her in another chair on the opposite side of the desk.

'Sorry, you said 2 and I was running late and I know how you said never to be late and I just wasn't thinking….' She rambled

The man sitting in the seat turned and faced Meredith. He was chuckling softly with a grin on his face.

'What are you laughing at?' Meredith barked at him

'Sorry' he laughed 'you ramble a lot'

Meredith was about to snap back at him when Ellis interrupted there little dispute.

'Meredith, this is Derek, He just transferred here from New York, and Derek this is my daughter Meredith'

Meredith glared at Derek and moved closer to her mother side of the desk

'Do you want me to come back?'

'Just wait outside Hun, We wont be long here' Ellis said and put her focus back on to Derek.

Meredith nodded her head and walked towards the door. Stopping to give the mystery new doctor the evils. He just chuckled again and went back to his conversation with Ellis.

Meredith waited outside for half an hour. Finally getting bored she decided to go for a walk. She knew the hospital like the back of her hand. She grew up in it. She spent her weekends here watching her mother's surgeries. After school she would sit up in the surgical gallery doing her homework. This was probably more a first home than a second. She had even spent a couple of nights in on call rooms because the surgeries would go too late for her to go home.

Meredith reached the cafeteria and ordered a coffee and scone. The café food was terrible but she got used to after a while.

She took a seat outside on an empty table and pulled out her phone. She fiddled around for a while and sipped her coffee waiting for the call from her mother to tell her to get her butt up to her office.

Another 15 minutes passed. She was texting her best friend Izzie when a dark shadow covered her body and table. Looking up she saw Derek, The cocky doctor who made fun of her babbling just minutes earlier.

'Yes' she glared up at him

He just stood there smiling down at her. He was mesmerized by her sparkling green eyes. She had wavy dark blonde that shaped beautifully round her small face and button nose. If he didn't have rose; his girlfriend of 2 years he would sweep this stunning creature off her feet.

'Hi' He said and sat next to her

'Why are you sitting here?' She frowned at him

He chuckled again. She was even cuter when she was trying hard to be angry. She probably was pissed off with him but he could tell she was a happy person.

'Would you stop laughing at me' she yelled

Derek stopped laughing and looked her square in the eye. 'Sorry' he whispered.

Meredith blushed and looked away. There was no denying he wasn't gorgeous. His blue eyes pierced into hers. She got butterflies in her stomach. But he was an arse and she did not need arses in her life.

'Look, I'm sorry. Our introduction has not been the best. I'm Derek Sheppard. 3rd year Resident' he said holding out his hand to hers.

She took in her hand 'I'm Meredith grey, Ellis greys daughter and in my last year of high school' she smiled at him.

Derek got Goosebumps the moment her hand touched his. He quickly pulled away and sat back in his chair. Glancing up he saw his girlfriend rose heading over to him and Meredith. He sat up and straight and smiled as she reached them.

'Hey Darling' She smiled and greeted him with a kiss

Meredith felt awkward very quickly. She thought there was something there but obviously she was very wrong. He was with someone. A nurse. She must have come to Seattle with him she thought. She had never seen her before around the hospital and she knew everyone.

Derek kissed her back and uncomfortably glanced over at Meredith.

'Rose this is Meredith, Ellis's Daughter. And Meredith this is Rose'

'His Girlfriend' she beamed

Meredith shook hands with the petite brunette.

'Nice to meet you Rose' She got up from her chair and smiled politely at Derek. 'See ya round Dr Sheppard' and walked off. Derek watched after her as she walked down the café and out the door. There was something about this girl that he was intrigued by. He loved rose. Well at least he thought he did. But he had to find out more about Meredith Grey.


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith had returned home after seeing her mother that day. She couldn't get Derek out of her head. He had this way of making her nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. But she had to get it out of her head. He was with someone. Rose. She had to just stop thinking about him.

It was about 9.30 when her mother finally got home from the double shift she had just done at the hospital. Meredith was in the lounge eating a tub of strawberry ice cream when Ellis entered the room.

'Hey Hun' She said as she sat placed her bag on floor and sat down.

'Hey mom, how was work?'

Ellis let out a long sigh 'It was ok, I'm so tired though, I think I may go to bed, I have an early start tomorrow'

Meredith smiled at her mother. She worked so hard and they never really hung out. But she knew she was doing it for her. 'Ok, well ill see you tomorrow night?'

Ellis got up and headed for the door, Turning around and holding on to the door frame she smiled 'Oh and I have invited Richard over for dinner tomorrow night, and Derek and his girlfriend, Rose I think her name is. She is surgical nurse'

Meredith's head shot up from the TV and her eyes darted across the room to her mothers. 'What! Why?' she almost screamed out.

'Because they are new here and don't know anybody and Derek is fine surgeon. So be nice. Invite one of your friends if you like'

Meredith mumbled curses under breath and went back to watching TV as Ellis headed upstairs to her room. Just great thought Meredith to herself. Now she had to sit across from him and his stupid nurse. Pretend to be pleasant and nice.

'I can do this' She thought out aloud.

Meredith Headed out of her room around 7 when she heard the door bell ring. She stood in the hall waiting for Ellis to come and answer it. Suddenly she heard her mother yell from the kitchen. 'Meredith, can you get the door. I'm stirring sauce here'

'Dam it!' Meredith cursed and headed to the front door. Slowly pulling it open her eyes locked with Derek's. Her breathing stopped and she felt sweat building up in her palms. He was wearing dark blue jeans and black Ralph Lauren polo that fitted his masculine chest perfectly. His hair was better than she remembered and was slicked lightly back. His smile grew as she gazed into his eyes. The moment was soon ruined when rose spoke up. 'Hi Meredith, can we come in'

Meredith took a second to register what she had said 'ah……' she removed her eyes from his infectious stare and looked at Rose 'um… sorry yes come in'

They entered the house and Meredith shut the door behind them.

'Um, my mums in the kitchen cooking' she mumbled and nervously fidgeted with the sleeves on the ratty old Seattle grace high shirt. She was going to get changed but figured there was no point. This way Derek would never look at her. She looked like crap.

Derek on the other hand was mesmerised by her beauty and found it quite cute that she was wearing old clothes with a sexy little hole around her navel area. His eyes were searching for hers but she wouldn't make eye contact with her.

Ellis came bouncing in to entrance of the door and greeted them.

'Come and sit, Dinner is not far away, Rose would you like a glass of wine?'

Rose smiled wholesomely back 'That would be lovely thanks'

They all took a seat in the kitchen bar table and Ellis poured Rose a glass of expensive wine. Ellis only had the best.

'Derek, beer?'

'Yes please' Derek smiled

They all got comfortable and conversation was light. Meredith had not said much and just sat there listening to Derek talking about his surgeries. Rose would pipe in every so often with a compliment to Derek which made Meredith want to gag.

Meredith had zoned out when she heard her mother snap at her 'Meredith, Derek was asking you something'

Meredith stopped chewing her fingernails practically off and looked up at him. Not daring to actually make eye contact. 'Sorry, what was that?' trying to sound as un-interested as possible.

'What are you going to study next year?'

'Pre-med' Meredith simply said.

Derek was amused by this. Obviously she was avoiding any conversation and really didn't want to be there. He guiltily wished rose had not gone with him. He was sure this was the reason and he really wanted to get to know her better. He felt something in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about her.

'Oh great, it will be tough though, a lot of kids don't make it through the first year'

Meredith looked at him and made eye contact. She scowled her face and shook her head slightly. 'I realise that Derek' she snarled 'now if you don't mind I am going to go up to my room till dinner is ready like a good 'Kid'' she said getting up off her chair and headed for the exit.

'Meredith, I didn't…..'

'Don't worry Derek' Ellis laughed 'She has a bit of temper; she gets that off her father'

Derek looked over at the door Meredith had just walked out of. He didn't mean it like that. He was not implying she was a kid. He liked this girl. She was a mystery and he loved that. She had the softest beautiful eyes. Her smile lit her whole face up, even though he had only seen one genuine one the 2 days he had known her. If he thought she was a kid then he definitely would not be thinking those things about her.

'I'm just going to make sure she is ok, I feel bad' Derek stated getting up off his chair

'Derek she is a big girl, it's not really any of your concern' Rose whispered in his ear as he was getting up.

'I won't be long' He kissed her head and walked out the door.

He made his way up the stair case, stopping when he got to the top to see which room was hers. He only saw one door that was closed so he assumed that was the one.

He slowly made his way over. Knocking slightly he stood back and waited for her to answer. She didn't.

'Meredith' He called. Nothing.

He tapped one more time and put his hand up to the handle. He slowly opened and peered his head in the door. Looking around her saw her bent over looking for something in a draw. She had changed out her clothes and was now wearing short black skin tight mini shorts. A light yellow turtle neck short sleeved sweater and from behind her hair looked different. He could not stop gazing at the perfect sight I front of him. Her shorts clung to her tight slim bum. A grin broke out on his face as he watched her dancing slightly while searching through this obviously messy draw. He could hear the pussy cat dolls coming through her headphones. Realising that's why she didn't hear him.

He crept over until her was practically touching her. Images going through his head of a scenario much like this one but with no clothes on. Grinning he tapped her on the shoulder. Meredith threw her whole body up and flipped around instantly smacking Derek on the cheek. She pulled her headphones off and gasped.

'Shit Derek you scared the crap out of me!'

Derek held his hand up to his slightly red cheek 'Sorry, I didn't mean to'

'What the hell are you doing in my room anyway?'

Derek smiled. She had her hair up and applied a small amount of make up

'I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my comment I made. I wasn't calling you a kid. You a far from a kid and I just didn't mean it like that. You are beautiful and……'

'Now who's Rambling' Meredith giggled

'Ha ha very funny. You look gorgeous by the way, but I still prefer the sexy long sleeve number you were wearing before' he chuckled

Meredith blushed and smacked his arm 'Shut up'

He noticed she had high heels on and looked up at her. There eyes danced around each other. 'You going out?' he asked

'Yeah, just a few drinks at a mates place. This party is lame. Especially the guests' she giggled.

'Yeah I was thinking the same thing about the host's daughter actually' he grinned.

Meredith grinned. 'Well good thing I'm leaving then isn't it'

'Guess so'

Meredith turned and started looking through the draw again.

'What is that you're looking for? In that clearly tidy draw of yours' Derek chuckled

Meredith found what she was looking for and slammed the draw; she turned around to face Derek. 'It's not important. Found it' she grinned slipping it into her bag.

'Right'

Putting on her best pissed of look; Meredith put her hands on her hips and frowned at Derek. 'What are you still doing in here anyway? You apologised, well rambled. Your nurse is probably wondering where you got to'

Derek trying his best pissed off look also 'I just wanted to make sure you were ok, but obviously I was wasting my time'

'Maybe you were'

'Fine ill go back down stairs'

There eyes danced around each other as small smiles played on there lips. Meredith just wanted to grab him and rip his clothes off. But she couldn't. He had a girlfriend and they both knew it. Neither said anything for what felt like forever. They stood there just looking. Derek has been with rose for 2 years and never felt like this. He felt sick and excited and nervous and every emotion all in one. He was flirting with her and he had never flirted or looked or even thought about cheating with another women. Not until Meredith. And he had only met her 3 times now.

There moment was interrupted by rose calling Derek's name. Meredith snapped out of the haze she was in and her smile faded.

'That's your nurse, you better go'

'Yeah, ill see you down stairs Meredith' his eyes never left hers and he moved towards the door. Meredith sat down on her bed and looked over her fingers. She was in definite need of some nail biting.

Meredith headed down about 15 minutes later. She heard Richard arrive and knew if she didn't go down her mother would not be happy. Reaching the kitchen she peered in and saw Derek on a bar stool. She moved further in and saw rose draped all over him. Her arm was around his shoulders and her chair was pushed right against him. Meredith brushed it off and pretended not to care as she entered. Smile on her face she walked up to Richard and went in for a hug. Richard was like a father to her. He and Ellis had worked together for years. But only ever been friends.

'Hey Richard' She smiled as best she could,

Turning to Ellis she made the mistake of making eye contact with Derek. He tilted his head to the side and slightly smiled at her. She instantly moved her eyes down to the floor and swallowed hard. Turning her body and facing Ellis she finally brought her head back up.

'Mum, do you mind if I skip dinner, Izzie and some of the others are going the beach for a bomb fire and I want to go.'

'Is there going to be alcohol there?'

'No of coarse not' she lied. Tequila was her choice and tonight she was definitely going to be drinking it.

Derek grinned, He knew she was lying. He didn't even really know her but he seem to be able to read her and he felt like her knew her already.

'Yes ok, but don't be late home. And no drinking'

'Thanks mom' she smiled and flipped her phone open to call Izzie

'How are you getting there?'

'Izzie will pick me up'

'Let me guess, she has already left and is just waiting for the confirmation text' Ellis frowned

'Of coarse not mother' Meredith lied again.

Meredith turned to Richard 'Bye Richard, ill probably see you round the hospital'

She strolled past Derek and Rose and made her best effort to smile 'Bye Guys'

Derek smiled and muttered bye.

Meredith headed into the living room and sat down to wait for Izzie. She was only a couple of minutes away. She was flipping through a magazine when Derek walked up to her.

'So you're leaving me here?' he questioned

Meredith looked up at him 'No, I'm just not interested in being a 5th wheel in this little cosy get together' fake smile playing on her face 'For a second there I thought your nurse was going to rip your clothes off right there and take you on the counter'

Derek just stood there looking at her. Rose was not the one he wanted to take his clothes of and take him on the counter.

He chose to ignore that comment 'what beach are you going to?'

'Does it matter?'

'Well maybe I might want to take a walk tonight. You know clear my head' he grinned slightly.

Thoughts entered Meredith's head. She was pretty sure what he was getting at. Was he suggesting something?

'You and Rose?'

'No, just me'

They heard a car horn beep and Meredith quickly stood up and started heading for the door. She spun around 'Matthew's beach' she seductively grinned.

Derek Laughed and walked back to the table finishing in the 'toilet'. He was going to see her tonight. Nothing would happen but he wanted to be around her. He needed to be around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guy thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter._

Derek and Rose finished up eating and were heading off to leave.

'Thank you for dinner Ellis, it was lovely' Rose sucked up. Being on Ellis good side was the way to be.

'My pleasure Rose. And I'm sorry about Meredith leaving right before dinner, that girl can be a handful'

'Teenagers' Rose laughed

Derek grabbed Rose's hand and headed for the door. Wanting to leave as quickly as possible. He wanted to get to Meredith. She was all he thought about since she left.

'Thanks again Ellis' Derek said shutting the door behind him and heading down the stairs to the car. They got in and Derek started the car.

'I um…have to go and check on a patient, so ill just drop at home ok'

Rose looked at Derek with suspicion 'Why don't I just come with you?'

'I might be a while and plus I have an early start so I may just end up sleeping in an on call room for a couple of hours' Derek lied.

Rose was visibly upset. But she had no reason not to trust him. He had always been the perfect boyfriend. 'Ok' she whispered

He dropped her home and was heading off to see Meredith. The drive took about 15 minutes. He was nervous. He had these feelings towards Meredith that he never knew he had. She was young but he didn't see that, all he saw was this beautiful, smart girl who drew him in with every glance and every smile, fake or real. The way there eyes caught each other. It scared Derek. He had a good life, a perfect girlfriend. Rose was clingy and needy at times but he still cared about her a lot. But Meredith had this affect on Derek that he just couldn't shake off. He had only known her 3 days yet it felt like forever.

He pulled up and parked his car. It was a dark night out and moon was only a tiny slither in the sky. He could see the fire lighting part of the sky down on the water front. He locked up and chucked his sweater on.

He reached the beach and saw about 10-15 people drinking and sitting around the fire. A couple were dancing together as a little portable radio played music.

He looked around and saw her. She looked breath taking from afar. She was sitting down nursing a bottle of something. He assumed it was alcohol. She laughed at something someone had said and it brought a smile to his face. He was mesmerised just standing there watching her. Out of no where as if she sensed he was there she looked up and there eyes meet. A smile curved her lips and she stood up. Saying something to someone she started walking up to Derek. There eyes never left each others.

'You made it' she said as she reached him.

She stood close to him. Not touching but she could feel his body heat. He moved a little closer and smiled at her, moving his face right by hers he whispered 'I wanted to see you Meredith'

Shivers ran down her spine. Shaking them off her moved herself back from him and folded her arms around her body.

'So what now?' She asked

'Let's go for a walk'

She smiled 'ok'

They headed off down the beach. There was not a lot of light so they decided to stay close to the fire and took seat about 100 metres away from the others. Derek sat down first and patted the sand to signal for her to follow suit. She moved away from him and sat down. He noticed her hesitance and chuckled out loud.

'What?' she scowled

'I don't bite'

'Sorry I just don't really know what's going here'

Derek moved closer to her and caressed her thigh softly. She instantly broke out in goose bumps. She had this over whelming feeling towards Derek. She had a couple of boyfriends but nothing had ever compared to the feelings and emotions she was going through now. 'I don't really know either; I just wanted to see you.' He said

'Where does your nurse think you are?'

'At work' Derek chose to tell the truth.

'Hmmmm….lying to her'

Derek laughed 'well would you rather me tell her I dropped her home to go and see this other women I only just met a couple of days ago that I have feelings for'

'You have feelings for me?'

'I don't know' he ran his hand through her hair 'I have a girlfriend and she is great and I thought I loved her but then I meet you and I have never….

Meredith cut him off 'Derek, your rambling'

Derek nervously laughed 'well I wonder where I get that from'

'Ha Ha' she laughed back and nudged his shoulder with hers

'Let's talk about something else' she suggested

'Ok' Derek agreed 'tell me about you'

Meredith sat up more and crossed her legs 'Well I'm 18 and finishing high school very soon. I plan on going to Dartmouth to study pre-med'

'It's a good school' Derek added

'Yeah, ive been accepted I'm just waiting on a few more before I make my decision'

'What else?' Derek asked looking at her beauty. She glowed in the light of the fire

'Well my father left when I was little and re-married. I have not seen or heard from him since. But I know I have my mom and she works her butt of to make sure I'm happy and comfortable, she's hard on me but I think she just expects great things from me, just like her'

Derek nodded in agreement 'you will be great' he grinned

'Tell me about you' Meredith asked

'Well I am 25, I am from Maine, and I have 4 sisters and no brothers'

'Shit, you must of got wasted by your sisters when you were young being the only boy' Meredith laughed

'You have no idea, see this scar' he said holding up his shirt and showing Meredith her abdomen.

Meredith tried her best to actually look at the scar and not his bulging muscles and out of this world body. 'Yep' she choked

'One of my sister's Sarah threw abutter knife at me and this is the end result, and all the fight was about was where I was sitting at the dinner table'

Meredith giggled

'You have the cutest laugh I have ever heard.' He said reaching over and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Softly but with a whole lot of emotion.

Meredith blushed and looked down, breaking eye contact with Derek.

He removed his hand 'Sorry' He said

Out of nowhere Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and stood up.

'Come on, where going for a swim'

Derek tried to get his hand back 'Are you crazy? The water is going to be freezing'

Meredith glared at him with fake anger 'you're suck a chicken Derek'

Slowly she lifted her top off and over her head revealing her black lace bra and slim tiny figure. Derek gasped silently as she stood in front of him. Her body was perfect.

She un-buttoned the little shorts she was wearing and slid them down to reveal a matching pair of lace knickers.

She smiled as she saw Derek's response. His mouth was slightly open.

'You coming' she grinned and turned around and started walking towards the water.

Derek got up and started taking off his clothes. She was spontaneous and fun. He loved that about her. It was late and he was about to swim in an ocean. Not to mention a freezing cold ocean. He got down and his briefs and started walking towards Meredith who was standing at the edge with her toes just in the water.

'It's pretty cold' She shivered a little

Derek dipped his toes in and felt the water. It was cold, there was no denying that but the thought of jumping in with Meredith made him feel warm.

'Come on, lets do it' He said and grabbed her hand and ran into the water and jumping under the small waves that were crashing down.

Meredith let out a scream as the cold water hit her soft delicate skin.

'Derek, oh my god Derek it's so cold' she shook never letting go of his hand.

The water was around chest level. Derek was taller than Meredith so It sat up around her face as she bobbled around.

Facing each other Similes appeared on there faces, what they were doing was crazy. But at that moment it was perfect. Derek moved over to where Meredith was, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body into his. At that moment the cold water was not cold. There bodies came together and both of them became breathless. There eyes made contact and the world around them became a blur. Derek moved his hand up to Meredith's face and cupped her cheek.

'Derek' Meredith whispered

'shhhh' He whispered back.

'We can't do this' Meredith hesitated and moved her body away from his. Her body screamed and ached for Derek to take her and kiss her and touch her. But she couldn't be that person. He was happy with rose. Who was she to ruin that?

'You're right, I'm sorry' He said and collapsed his head back and into the water. Floating lightly staring up at the sky.

They stayed in the water for about 20 minutes longer. Finally getting out when it got to cold. The conversation had died down and they didn't really talk. They didn't need to. Although they were both dying to rip each others clothes off and make love right there they couldn't. but the were comfortable round each other.

They put there clothes back on and sat down on the beach. Meredith lent in and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. Closing her eyes she felt his arm wrap around her.

'Maybe we could be friends?' Meredith asked hopeful he would say yes. She loved being around him and even if she couldn't have him and kiss him and make love to him then at least they could be friends.

'Yeah, Friends' Derek sighed

He didn't want to be friends, he wanted her. The way she looked at him and grinned at him. The way her body looked in moonlight. And that laugh. He wanted to hear that laugh everyday. But she was right, he was with rose and he had responsibilities.

He was not a cheater. He had never done and was not planning on it. But he had to do something. Being just friends with Meredith was not going to be easy. They both sat there wet and cold and thinking the exact same thing. 'I'm falling in love'.

_Hope you guys like the new chapter. I will post in the next couple of days. I love mer/der. I won't tell you what will happen but good chapters to come. Reviews always welcome. RIP Heath Ledger, He was an awesome actor and it's so sad for Matilda…_


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith was a straight A student. She was top in her class and never missed school. The end of her high school life was soon to be over with only 3 weeks remaining in the school year. She was planning on going to Dartmouth. It was a prestigious school with a good reputation. She had the acceptance letter and was planning on accepting a place there.

She paced up and down the hall outside the principals office first thing on Monday morning. Her weekend had been very eventful. The beach on Saturday night being the most memorable. Derek and she had decided to be friends. This would be fine if she didn't have a desire to rip his clothes off every time she laid eyes on him. He looked at her with such passion and want and yet they could not act on it nor do anything about it. Derek was a taken man and she just had to accept that.

Finally after 10 minutes of waiting she got the call to go and see the principal.

Making her way in she sat on the huge black leather chair that faced her ever so grumpy principal Mr Holland.

'Hello Meredith'

Meredith rested her hands on the arm rests to the sides of her.

'Hi'

'So I have been going over your marks for the year and I'm very impressed. I was hoping you would give a speech at graduation?'

Meredith was honoured. This was a huge deal for her. She was asked to give a speech at the graduation. A huge smile grew on her face.

'Of coarse I will, thank you for the opportunity'

'You're welcome Meredith'

Meredith left the office with a huge grin on her face. She couldn't wait for school to finish so she could go to the hospital and tell her mother and if she saw Derek she would tell him to.

The day ended and Meredith headed to her car and headed off to the hospital.

She made her way in and up to reception

'Could you page my mother for me please' she smiled at the nurse behind the desk.

'Sure Mer' the nurse responded.

Meredith walked over and sat on the chairs in the waiting room. She was excited about her news. She had plans and slowly these plans were falling into place. All accept the one that was walking towards her.

She looked up to him approaching her. Smiling he sat down next to her. Neither of them spoke. They just gazed into each others eyes. Meredith was the first to look away, not that she wanted to.

'Hey'

'Hey'

'So…..' She grinned 'I have good news, well good news for me, you probably won't care but it's a big deal for me and I just…..'

'Mer just spit it out' he laughed

'Sorry' she giggled 'So….the principal at my school wants me to give the final speech at graduation' she beamed

Derek's grin grew bigger as he grabbed her hugged her. 'Mer that's so great'

Meredith pulled away from Derek and put her hand on top of his. Derek's whole body got goose bumps. When she touched him he felt alive.

'So anyway I have to tell my mum, but ill see you later' she smiled trying her best to just be a friend. She wanted to sit there and talk to him all day but he was only a friend. She couldn't. She got up, letting go of his hand.

'I want to see you tonight, just friends' he pleaded

Meredith hesitated, Spending time alone with Derek would not be easy, given they were only friends. But then again being friends meant they could hang out and they were not doing anything wrong.

'Ok, like what? And what about Rose?'

'She has finished for the day and I am supposed to be on all night but I can organise to swap with someone. Come fishing with me, I have a boat' he grinned.

'Derek I don't know how to fish' she giggled

'Well I will teach you'

Meredith thought for a second. This could be fun, she had never fished before but she was always up for something new.

'Ok, sounds good'

Derek grinning turned around and walked away, he spun around a few steps away

'Ill pick you up at 8, your mum is working all night'

'You checked?'

'No of coarse not' he said winking and turned around headed toward the elevator.

Meredith couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she saw her mother coming towards her.

'Hey mum'

'Hey honey, how was your day?' She said as she approached Meredith and kissed her on the cheek.

'It has been really good so far' she laughed

'Good, so what's up? You never page me for no reason'

'Well Mr Holland asked me today if I would give the speech at graduation' she beamed with excitement

Ellis grabbed Meredith and hugged her 'I'm so proud of you darling, I knew you would be top of that school'

Meredith just laughed and hugged her mother back. They had a good relationship her and Ellis. They didn't spend an awful lot of time together but when they did they always had fun.

'I'm working tonight but I have tomorrow night off, let's go and celebrate and I can help you work on your speech'

'Ok mum'

'Ok well I have a surgery to get to but I will see you tomorrow, you'll be ok by yourself?'

'Yeah ill be fine' she lied, she was not going to be by herself. Derek was taking her fishing. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She had to go home and get ready.

8 o'clock came around. Meredith sat on the couch nervously waiting for Derek to show up. She had decided to wear a pair of jeans, black turtle neck sweater and her only item of clothing that remotely resembled 'fishing gear' her old red beanie.

Being alone with Derek was un-settling for Meredith. Sure they were friends but she was falling for this man and all they could be was friends.

Derek turned up about 8.15; Meredith had spotted him and made her way out to the car. Jumping in she looked over to Derek. A smile formed on both there lips.

'hey' she beamed

'Meredith that hat is just too sexy' Derek teased

'I know, isn't it? I wore just to turn you on' she laughed

Derek chuckled and reversed out of her driveway.

The ride there was a quiet one, neither one had to say anything. Every now and then they would steel looks at each other. Thoughts swirled through there heads of the feelings they were having. Meredith wanted him; there was no doubt about it. And Derek was having these feelings for her that never knew existed before until he met her.

Derek glanced over at her and caught her out. 'What?' he asked

'Nothing, just checking out your fisherman's gear, very hot' she laughed

'Whatever, you were checking me out. I know I'm hot Mer but you could make it a little less obvious'

Meredith frowned and shook her head 'You're so full of yourself'

'You love it' he chuckled

'Whatever' she mumbled

They reached the dock were Derek's boat was. Getting out Meredith looked around while Derek organised everything from the car. There were rows and rows of boats lined up. Derek finished getting things organised and headed towards his boat

'Let's go Mer' he called for her

They reached the boat and Derek jumped in putting everything down. It was a small boat. It was white and had a small cabin with a couch and on board toilet. Meredith stood at the dock and looked down at Derek. Derek glanced up and realised she was waiting for him to help her on. He reached his hand out and she grabbed it with hers. Butterflies swirled around there insides as they never took there eyes off each other.

'Let's go' he smiled

They headed out into the night. The moon was full tonight and lit up the black ocean. Meredith sat on the side, holding on while she opened her face to the night sky as wind hit her. Derek drove the boat along before stopping about 10 minutes later and lowering the anchor.

'Here' He said handing her a lined fishing rod that he had just baited up for her.

'And what do I do with this?'

'You fish, I think' he grinned

She took the rod out of his hands and lowered it into the water.

'Now what?'

'You wait' he said putting his own in the stand at the end of the boat. He walked over to Meredith and sat behind her. Wrapping his arms around hers he put his face up to her ear; slightly sniffing her scent. It was some kind of flower.

'What……' she choked trying to gain composure 'what are you doing?' her body ached for him. His touch. His hands on top of hers was driving her crazy. She could feel his face against her hair; sending shivers down her spine.

'I'm going to teach you how to hold it properly' he whispered adjusting her hands around the rod.

'Hold what' she flirted

Derek laughed and got up feeling if he had stayed there holding her tiny beautiful body any longer he would do something he shouldn't.

'Wine?' He offered as he pulled the bottle out of the chilli bin

'Yeah, please' She accepted.

Derek was pouring a glass for them when Meredith's line went crazy. The rod nearly jumped out of her hands and into the dark ocean. But she managed to keep hold of it.

'Derek!!!' she screamed 'I have something I think'

Derek quickly put the glasses down and bolted over to her. 'Do you want me to take over?'

'No just help me' She screamed again.

Derek quickly settled in behind her, his whole body pushed up against hers. He grabbed the rod with both his hands, one on top of hers that was reeling it in.

Slowly they brought up the fish and Derek brought it up on board.

Meredith was grinning from side to side. She had caught her first fish. She was like a kid at Christmas. And it was a big fish. Derek looked over to her as he took the hook out of its mouth. 'It's big; do you want to keep it?' he asked admiring her beauty. He watched her smile with pure excitement over catching this fish. There eye's locked and Meredith walked over to the fish. She started stroking it's back as Derek held it.

'No, lets throw it back, I'm just happy I caught one' she said not able to wipe the smile off her face.

They fished for a while before cleaning up and curling up in the cabin with a bottle of wine. Derek had caught a few but Meredith had only caught the one. It was enough for her though. She decided she liked fishing.

Pulling a blanket up over her self she rested her head against a pillow. Derek was next to her, there legs touching.

'So I caught a fish' she beamed

'You did' he laughed.

'So I was thinking, and we should do this more often. Since I'm like a pro now'

Derek grinned. He didn't say anything; he just sat there gazing into her sparkling green eyes.

He put his wine down and moved closer to her, there bodies were touching.

Meredith swallowed hard. She became nervous and excited all at once.

'What are you doing Derek?'

Derek pulled a strand away from her face as tucked it behind her ear. He smiled slightly and touched her lips with his finger. They were soft and delicate and all he wanted to do was put his lips against the ones he saw before him.

She pulled her head away and quickly got up. She wanted it just as much as he wanted her. She wanted to feel his lips crashing against her's. The feel of his touch against her skin drove her crazy. She felt on fire. But she had to stop. She couldn't be the home wrecker. It was not her style. Derek was taken and that was enough to stop her.

'Derek, this can't happen' She snapped standing at the doorway

Derek ran his hand through his thick locks of hair. 'I know, I'm sorry. I can't help it when I'm around you' He got up and approached her again. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Meredith closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

'Maybe this friend's thing is a bad idea' she said as he continued to kiss her hand

His lips moved from her hand and up to her neck. Kissing it tenderly. Meredith let out a soft moan. Her body was screaming for him to take her.

'Derek……..we…..need……' she couldn't get her words out.

Derek was about to move his mouth up and connect with her delicious lips he had been dying to taste when his phone started blaring through his pants pocket.

He pulled away from Meredith in shock; reaching down he took his phone out and looked at the caller ID.

'Rose?' Meredith asked still breathless from Derek's tender kisses he placed over her neck

'Yeah' he said and answered

'Hi….I decided to take the boat out, I was going to tell you but a patient died and I just had to clear my head'

Meredith stood there; her eyes piercing into his. She was visibly upset. She had these feelings for Derek that were overwhelming. When he looked her in the eyes she saw this person who she felt knew her. They had only known each other for 4 days but it seemed like forever.

'Ok, bye. Yeah love you to' he whispered into the phone. He knew Meredith was listening but what else could he do. He didn't love Rose like he should but they had been together for 2 years. He did care about her.

Shutting the phone he looked up at Meredith. He could see her eyes were red.

'I want to go home please' Meredith choked

'Mer' He silently pleaded moving up to her face again.

Meredith stepped back 'Derek You have someone. You love her, I will not be you slutty mistress'

She was angry. How dare he look at her the way he does and touch her with such passion and want and then play perfect boyfriend with his scrub nurse girlfriend.

Derek stood back 'I'm sorry Meredith, I am confused and I have all these new feelings for you that I never thought I could have. I can't help myself when I'm around you. Your giggle, my god that drives me crazy!'

'Just take me home Derek' she said moving out of the boat and up deck.

Derek sighed and cursed in his head and headed out to take her home.

The ride home was quiet. Meredith steered out of the window the whole time not looking at Derek. She had to move on from this. He was never going to be anymore than a friend. She was going to get herself a boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week Meredith avoided the hospital at all costs. She went to school and home and that was her routine. She was trying her best not to think about Derek, however easier said than done. Her mother loved to rave about how great Derek Shepherd is as a surgeon. She sat in class thinking about him, about there fishing trip. It was all going so well until Rose called, Part of her was glad that she had. She didn't want to be Derek's mistress. She wanted him all to herself and she couldn't. Meredith had decided that she would try and block him out of her head and do her very best not to see him. Her plan was to get a boyfriend and fall for him and forget all about Derek. She was only 18 and he was 25. He wanted things and Rose could give them to him not her.

Saturday night Meredith and Her best friend Izzie were getting ready for a party. Izzie was Tall blonde and thin. Meredith was the opposite; short, brown haired and thin. Maybe that's why they were best friends. They were so different yet so the same.

'What are you wearing? I feel fat' Izzie whined to Meredith who was rummaging through her wardrobe looking for something just right for the party.

'This' She beamed and pulled out a skin tight white cocktail dress. 'I wore it on my 16th birthday'

'Wow Mer it's hot, guys will be all over you'

Meredith grinned to herself as she looked in the mirror, that exactly what she wanted. She had to get over Derek, and this was the perfect way.

'What am I going to wear?'

Meredith went back into her wardrobe and pulled out a dress very similar but it was a dark pink. 'This' She said and tossed it to her. Izzie smiled 'Thanks Mer, I'm so useless when it comes to picking dresses'

They got dressed and did there make up. Meredith wore her up in ponytail with it puffed out at the front. She didn't really wear a lot of makeup ever but tonight she put a little extra on. She had to get over Derek and this was the only way she knew how.

They were just about to leave when Meredith's phone started ringing loudly from her handbag. Reaching in, she flipped it open. 'Hello'

'Meredith, Hun it's me. What are you plans for the evening?'

Meredith was old enough to attend parties but somehow couldn't tell Ellis the truth

'Umm….I just staying the night at Izzie's'

She smirked at Izzie who was in the fridge pulling out tequila

'Ok well Can you wait to leave for another 10 minutes, Derek is on his was over to pick up some of my surgery tapes. He is so talented and driven that boy' She beamed through the phone.

Meredith started panicking. This was not the time to see Derek. 'Mum I'm kind of in a hurry, cant I just leave the key under the mat?'

'No Meredith, you will wait there. He has left already for the day so I imagine he shouldn't be to far away'

Meredith was about to argue back to her mother when she heard to door bell ring. Dread washed over her as she realised it was him. 'Ok mum, he is here, bye'

And she hung up the phone.

Meredith slowly walked over to the door and swung it open. There eyes instantly met and she felt her whole body quiver. He had that affect on her. His look that he gave her, sent butterflies through her body.

Derek Took one look at Meredith and drew an empty breathe. She was standing in front of him looking more beautiful than he could ever imagine. Her hair sat up out of her face which suited its shape, the dress clung to her tiny body, which showed off her curves. He couldn't stop looking her up and down. His need to finally take a breath happened and she broke off eye contact.

'Hi Dr Shepherd'

'Dr Shepherd?' he asked slightly amused 'I thought we were friends'

'No we are not friends, not anymore anyway.'

'Why not?' He was hurt by this.

'Because Derek….' She couldn't really give him a reason 'because i……'

'Mer, why?' He pushed it more.

She was about to say something when Izzie came bouncing up to her from behind

'Hey Mer who's at the……' Izzie broke into a huge grin 'Well hello' She gushed at Derek obviously taken by his good looks

Meredith sighed 'Izzie this is Dr Shepherd, he works with my mum, and Derek this is my friend Izzie'

Derek held out his hand 'Pleasure to meet Izzie' giving Izzie his Dreamy smile that made Meredith go weak at the knees.

Izzie shook his hand back, whispering in Meredith's ear 'He is so hot!'

Derek heard and chuckled to himself.

'Izzie, I just have to pull out my mum's surgery tapes so pour the shots and ill be done soon' Meredith said slightly snapping at her. She was a tad jealous at Izzie and Derek's interaction.

Meredith opened up the door to Derek and let him enter. She didn't say anything just turned around and headed up the stairs to her mothers room. She knew were the tapes were. She watched them constantly.

Derek watched her and finally followed her up.

He entered the room and saw her reaching high trying to manoeuvre a box out of a tight gap. He walked up behind her until he was practically touching her, he could smell her scent. He put his face up to her ear and sniffed lightly, intoxicated by her. She could sense him behind her and when his body practically touched hers it sent shivers through her whole body. She ached for him. His smile, his touch and just him.

She felt herself get hot and flustered and flung her whole body around to face him.

'What are you doing' She sighed. This was getting too much for her. He was everywhere she turned. At her house, at the hospital, in her dreams.

Derek was not quite sure how to answer this, he had come over to get Ellis's surgical tapes. Of course to see Meredith but that was all his plan had come to. She brought a smile to his face just thinking about her. She was like an addiction that he couldn't break.

'I want to know why we are not friends anymore?' he whispered, there bodies close and there eyes never leaving each others.

'I just…we can't' she whispered breaking his gaze and peering down to her feet.

Derek put his hand to her face and lifted her chin, moving his face closer to hers

'Why?'

'Because it's too hard' she simply said and removed herself from his close embrace

Derek sighed and ran his hand through his thick locks

Meredith walked up to the closet and pulled the tapes down. Turning around she placed them in Derek's arms. 'Here, now you can go'

'What's the hurry?'

Meredith glared at him 'I have a party to get to'

'Oh you're going to get drunk?'

'It's not really any of your business'

Derek laughed and turned and walked out of the room, Meredith following behind him.

He headed down stairs and straight into the kitchen where Izzie was sitting. Derek placed the box down on the counter. 'Izzie, can I have one of those?' he asked pointing to the bottle of tequila sitting in front of her.

Izzie broke into a grin, It was obvious she had developed a little crush on him. Meredith stormed over to where Derek was standing.

'I thought you were leaving?' she said trying to be nice in front on Izzie.

Derek threw back the shot that Izzie had just poured him. 'Well I may stay for one or two drinks if that's alright, I have nothing to do tonight' he grinned knowing Izzie would invite him instantly. Then he could be around Meredith all night.

'Why don't you come with us to this party we are going to' Izzie screeched jumping up from her seat.

'No' Meredith almost yelled

'I'd love to; thanks' Derek accepted looking over at Izzie who handed him another shot. Completely ignoring Meredith's objections.

'Meredith have a shot' Izzie said walking over to her and handing her one

Meredith looked over at Derek who was smirking slightly. Why was he doing this to me she thought. He is the one with a girlfriend.

Meredith downed the shot, glancing over to Derek who was again smirking at her.

'Let's go' she said and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

Izzie jumped up and followed her as did Derek.

They headed outside just as the cab they called pulled up. Izzie was first to jump in and say the address to the driver.

Derek tapped Meredith on the shoulder just as she was getting in. She spun around to face him, slight anger playing on her expressions.

He laughed lightly 'Relax Mer, lets have a good night'

'Fine' She said and jumped in the car.

_Hey guys hope you like this chapter. Reviews most welcome ___

_Next chapter will be after the weekend. And it will be the party……a lot is going to happen…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys, thanks heaps for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.**_

They arrived at the party around 10 minutes later. Derek paid for the cab before Meredith had even pulled her purse out. 'Thanks' she smiled slightly getting out of the cab. She was annoyed he was even here and now he was trying to be all Dreamy by paying. 'No problems' He grinned

Meredith looked over to the party, it was fairly busy already and it was only 9pm

'Come on' Izzie squealed and grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her up the drive. Meredith looked back to see Derek following them. She didn't know what would happen tonight but she hoped Derek wouldn't try anything. He was the one with the girlfriend and yet she was the one fending his advances off. She wanted him, there was no denying that but she was the one with the self control. But she didn't know how much more self control she could bear. The way he looked at her and when he touched her. His smile that made his eyes glistens. She was running out of self control very fast.

They got inside and Meredith looked around the room. The ratio off girls compared to guys was huge. She spotted 4 guys standing over by the beer laughing and joking about something and then another couple in deep conversation on the couch and that was about it. This made Her nervous as to how the girls would react to Derek being there. He was gorgeous and he knew it and every other girl would know it as soon as they saw him. Dread and Nausea washed over Meredith. She didn't want him flirting and talking to other women. She couldn't stop him but hoped the fact that he had a girlfriend that would be reason enough.

'Ill just go get us some drinks' Izzie grinned and walked off to where the 4 guys were standing, Leaving Meredith and Derek standing side by side.

'Wow this looks fun' His sarcasm evident

Meredith glared at him 'Well why did you come?'

Derek glanced back at her and grinned 'Because I wanted to spend time with you'

Meredith shook her head and walked off leaving Derek standing there by himself.

He looked over and saw her grab a bottle of tequila and sneak out a ranch slider. He followed and saw her walking towards the pool that was down a path and through a talk fence. She sat down and dangled her feet in the warm water. Small waves crashed against her ankles. She was deep in thought when Derek walked up and sat next to her. She drew a deep breath and sighed.

'Sorry, I'm not stalking you' He chuckled rolling up his jeans, removing his shoes and entering his feet into the water next to hers.

'Why are you here Derek?' She asked slightly tearing up but she wouldn't let him see it. 'I mean, you have a girlfriend, you don't want to leave her and yet you're constantly hounding me and making it difficult to do anything. You look at me and touch me and follow me around, I should not be the one fending you off. I really like you Derek but I cannot be this girl you fool around with when your girlfriends at home keeping the bed warm'

Derek Sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Meredith was right. This was unfair to both of them. He was falling for this beautiful creature, if not already fallen for her but there were obstacles. Yes he cared about Rose, a lot. You don't spend 2 years with someone and not care about them. But Meredith was different. She made him nervous and excited all at once. He could imagine his hands running up and down her perfect body. Tasting her sweet skin. He wanted her, that he was sure.

Derek touched Meredith hand with his. She instantly shivered. His touch made feel nervous. She didn't know how to control herself when she was around him. She had succeeded so far but she didn't know how long it would last considering she had just downed a quarter of a bottle of tequila.

'Meredith, I'm sorry' Derek said with complete remorse, he had treated her badly. He was only thinking of himself not this beautiful woman.

Meredith downed some more from her bottle and stood up. 'I'm going to go home, leave me alone' and started to walk off.

Derek jumped up and chased after her. 'Let me take you home, make sure you get there safely'

'I'll be fine'

'Well I'm not taking the risk. We will get a taxi together and I will take you home and drive my car from there'

Meredith glanced at Derek. 'You're not my knight in shinning….'she looked confused 'Whatever'

Derek chuckled 'No but I don't want you getting hurt or anything'

Meredith was about to give into him when Izzie came bouncing out the door and hugged Meredith. It was obvious she had drunken a little too much. She bobbled around, Meredith slightly holding onto her.

'MER' she yelled 'COME DANCE WITH ME'

'I was about to leave Iz'

Izzie started to pout and make sad pretending to cry sounds 'No Mer you can't, there are hot guys in there, and we can't go yet. Just a little bit of dancing' she pleaded with her eyes. Meredith was tipsy herself having thrown back a fair bit of tequila. She stood there and looked over to Derek who just grinned slightly and cocked his head slightly. God he was gorgeous Meredith thought to herself.

She looked back at Izzie and grinned wildly 'Ok let's dance' and she grabbed her hand and pulled her inside turning her head to Derek and she walked 'Have a good night Derek'

Derek didn't know weather he should stay or go. He wanted to make sure they got home safely and didn't do anything stupid so he decided to stay. Walking in he took a seat on the couch that faced the dance floor he looked to see Meredith already dancing and rubbing up against a tall good looking guy. Jealousy rippled through his blood. He wanted to hurt this guy but it was not his place. The place had filled up more with a lot more guys.

Meredith had only been on the dance floor for a couple of minutes when someone approached her. For a second she thought it was Derek but when he tapped her on the shoulder she spun around to see a tall handsome guy looking down at her.

He instantly started dancing and slowly put his hands around her waist. She looked over and spotted Derek watching her. She smiled softly at him and turned her body so she was grinding the mystery guy from behind. He bent down to her ear and whispered 'I'm Simon'

'Meredith' she said back.

'God your sexy, Meredith'

She giggled and pushed herself up further against him

'I think I might need to take you home' He grinned grabbing her butt cheek and squeezing it tight. Meredith turned around and faced him.

'I don't do one night stands but you can have my number' she grinned back. She knew she was making Derek jealous. She would steal a look at him every so often, He was fidgeting in his seat and a stern frown played on his face. She was enjoying this.

The party had died down and people were starting to leave. Meredith glanced at her phone and realised it was 2am. Izzie was no where to be found. She figured she should go and look for her. She spotted Simon talking to another guy and looked around for Derek and saw him outside perched over by some bushes. She walked out and over to him and saw a lifeless body throwing up. She crouched next to him and looked at the person and realised it was Izzie.

'Shit, what happened to her?'

'I'm thinking she may have had a little too much to drink' He said rubbing her back

'Ewe I feel like shit Mer' she moaned

'I'll get her some water and then well go' Meredith stated and got up and walked back inside. Derek didn't want her getting distracted so followed her to the kitchen and stood next to her at the sink.

'How long have you been looking after her?' Meredith asked as she filled the glass

'About half an hour'

'oh'

'You looked like you were having too much fun to interrupt.' He scowled

'Well you always could have left'

'What and leave your friend to pass out in the ground and let god knows what happen to her, while you practically fuck some random on the dance floor' Derek ranted

Meredith spun around and glared at him 'Jealous Derek?'

'No embarrassed for you'

'Well good thing we are not friends then'

'Yeah it is?'

'I have to attend to Izzie' she yelled a bit flustered and stormed off. He sighed and followed her. He probably didn't handle that very well.

They got home around 3am. They had to wait for a cab on the side of the road but every time one drove past they would see the state of Izzie and keep driving.

Finally getting a cab they took Izzie home and dropped her off. She happily crawled into her bed and was soon asleep. Izzie came from the rough end of Seattle. She lived in a trailer with her mum. Her mom was never home so she generally lived there by herself a lot of the time. Meredith helped her where she could but Izzie never like charity and always worked for her money and education.

They arrived back to Meredith's and headed for the door. Meredith found her keys and turned to face Derek who was keeping his distance. 'How much have you drunk?'

Derek shook his head 'I don't know, I feel ok'

'Are you going to be ok to drive?'

'I have to be don't I'

'Come in and stay here. You can sleep on the couch. My mum will be at the hospital till tomorrow afternoon'

Derek smiled 'Are you sure?'

Meredith turned and walked inside 'Yes I'm sure Derek'

He grinned and walked after her and shut the door behind him.

She went straight to the closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow and dumped them on the couch.

'Here'

'Thanks Mer'

She was holding in from exploding her anger on him. And sexual frustration. He was in her house on her couch. Just the two of them, she had visions, and these were not innocent visions.

'Do you want a hot drink?' She asked

'Yeah, a hot coffee would be great'

They headed into the kitchen and Derek took a seat on the stool he had sat at just a couple of weeks ago.

'So who was the guy?' He asked piercing his eyes deep into hers. She looked away and turned to where the cups lived.

'It's not really any of your business Derek'

Derek had heard enough of her attitude and snide comments. He needed her and wanted her. He wanted to feel her skin on his hands, he wanted to kiss her beautiful plump lips and caress her tongue with his. He got up from the stool and stormed around the kitchen counter to where she had her back to him.

Spinning her around her quickly cupped her face in his hands and smiled

'It's my business Meredith. I need you' He said he moved his face into hers.

Her body quivered at his touch. His lips found her neck as he slightly licked circles and planted tender kisses all around. She could feel herself getting hot and flustered.

'Derek …'she moaned 'I need you to'

Derek pulled back and smiled, He moved his lips up to hers and she met his with eager anticipation.

There bodies came together as Derek's hand found her tiny waist.

Meredith wrapped her arms up and over Derek's neck and intensified her body language. She had been craving Derek since the moment she laid eyes on his perfect face and perfect hands and out of this world body. She felt comfortable around him and nervous all at once. This built up tension had finally burst and they couldn't contain themselves anymore. Derek lifted her off the floor and put her on top of the counter, never once taking his eyes off hers. He was about kiss her beautiful swollen lips when a loud piercing ring echoed trough the room and he realised it was his cell phone….. Meredith stopped and caught her breath looking at Derek………………………….

_**Hey guys. So sorry I have not updated in a while. Not sure about this chapter but review **__**if you like **__****__** it's going to get better and dirtier…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, Thanks for the awesome reviews. Its always nice to know people are actually reading. Hope you like this chapter.**_

Meredith Froze and tried to catch her breath. His phone was ringing and she had a pretty good idea who it was. Derek gave her a pleading look 'I'm sorry Mer'

'Is it her?' Meredith asked slightly tearing up.

'Yeah, just give me a second ok' He said and flipped the phone open and stepped away from Meredith who was still perched on the edge of the counter.

'Hi Rose' Derek said into the phone

'Derek, where are you, I know your not at the hospital, I rang there and they said you have not been there all night' Rose spat into the phone.

Derek could lie but he didn't know what to say that she would believe. He Sighed and sat down at the table resting his head on his hand. It was 3am and he was finally starting to feel exhausted.

'Rose, I…..' He sighed

'Well' she demanded

'I've been with Mark all night. He found this new bar and wanted to try it out so I tagged along with him. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve. Sorry'

He could hear her slightly sobbing through the phone. That was the problem with his relationship with rose; she was caring and loving but maybe a little too much. He couldn't go out with out her and if he tried she would accuse him of being unfaithful. She wanted him all to herself and Derek hated that.

'Derek come home' she choked back into the phone 'we will talk when you get here, I will wait up'

'Rose I will be home soon ok' He mumbled and hung up. He looked over at Meredith who had now climbed down off the counter and was pouring boiling water into a mug. She glanced up at Derek and shook her head.

'That should never have happened Derek'

Derek walked up to her stood behind her; moving his face into her neck, he smelt her beautiful scent.

'I know but when I'm round you I can't help myself' he whispered

Meredith stepped away and walked to the other side of the counter 'Derek you lied to her, again. You keep lying. How could I ever trust you, I'm surprised she does. I don't want to be a secret, some little affair and then you stay with her and I get hurt. It's unfair on both of us.' She said raising her voice more and more.

Derek sighed and took a seat 'I know this Meredith, Don't you think I know. I have never hurt Rose or thought about hurting her. I have never looked at another woman. I am not this person!' Derek voice also rising 'You came into my life and I can't get you out of my head. You're all I think about. Rose has never made me feel like this, I get nervous and excited and sick to my stomach when I think about seeing you. Do you think I want to hurt Rose?'

Meredith stood there not sure what to say. Derek started rubbing his eyes and planted his head heavily down on the counter.

'Derek?'

'Yeah' He whispered and looked up at her.

'Maybe you should go, you're tired and she is waiting for you'

'I've been drinking Mer; I don't want to risk driving just because she wants me home'

Meredith sighed 'Ok well you should probably call her and tell her'

'Mmm' Derek agreed and flipped his phone out of his pocket

He dialled her number. He felt nervous. She was going to be angry at him, that he was certain of. She would never allow him to stay the night at marks usually. He hardly ever drank because of this reason.

The phone rang 'Derek' She said

'Rose, sorry I have had too much to drink. I'm going to crash at Mark's.'

'Derek I will come and get you' Rose pleaded through the phone

'No, I will stay. I will see you at the hospital ok. I start at 10'

'Ok baby, I love you so much, the bed is cold without you' she whined

'Night Rose' He grumbled and hung up.

Meredith had already left the room and was setting up Derek's bed on the couch. There were spare bedrooms but she didn't want him on the same level as her. She didn't trust herself and she had to be strong. She was still feeling the affects of the alcohol. She had drunk quite a bit of tequila through the evening.

Derek headed into the lounge and saw Meredith finishing up spreading a couple of blankets out. 'Do you want to watch a movie?' he asked

Meredith finished and looked up at him 'No Derek I don't'

'Why?'

'Because you lied, you keep lying. I can't be around you anymore. I don't trust myself and you have rose and……

'Mer' Derek cut her off and walked up to her 'Stop rambling'

He took her face in his hand and smiled at her. Moving his face into her he slowly connected his lips with hers. She hesitated for a second trying to decide what to do. Derek's hand moved around to her back as he pulled her whole body firmly against his, never once removing his lips from hers. His tongue found hers as she gave in to his advances and opened her mouth to his. The intensity was playing in the air as there bodies worked in perfect motion together. Slowly Derek leaned in and pushed Meredith onto the couch.

Derek started removing her dress. He unzipped the back and slid it down revealing her perfect body that he remembered so vividly from there time at the beach. Her tiny curves and body that was permanently imprinted in his head.

Meredith hesitated once again realising what she was about to do. Derek was convincing and charming and when she looked at him; she got this over whelming feeling that she couldn't shake off. Her whole body tingled at his touch. It was hard to say no to his charm.

'Mer, I want you, I want you so bad' he whispered as he kissed her neck.

Meredith arched her body and let out a soft moan

'I want……'she tried to get out through her pleasure 'I want you to'

Derek stopped kissing her neck and looked down at the perfection that lay below him

'God your beautiful' He smiled

At the back of his head he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He had a girlfriend. He had never felt this way about rose as he did for Meredith. From the moment in Ellis greys office he knew that this girl had an effect on him.

Meredith blushed at his comment and pulled his face down to hers and deepened the kiss. There tongues danced in each others mouths. Meredith could feel Derek hardening. He removed his shirt and she un did the jeans he was wearing; pulling them down and off. He moved his hand down and slid it under her tight g-string playing with her. She let out a gasp 'Oh god Derek'

He was about to remove them when they both herd a key entering the door.

'SHIT' Meredith yelled realising it must be her mother

They jumped off the couch and scrambled to find there clothes.

They were to late, Ellis entered the room and stood there mouth open

Meredith and Derek froze and looked up to see her standing there.

'What is going on here?' Ellis screamed

'Mom, its not what it seems'

'Well what is it?' She snapped

Meredith and Derek quickly threw on their clothes while Ellis stood there glaring at the pair of them.

'Derek, I expected more from you'

'Ellis I'm sorry, it just happened.'

He looked over at Meredith who had turned slightly pale.

'I thought you were staying at Izzie's?' Ellis asked directing herself at Meredith

'I was….I just..' She was speechless

'You never intended to did you'

'No I did, it's just Derek came over to get the tapes and we hung out and he's right. It just happened'

Ellis shook her head in disgust and put her bag down on the coffee table.

'Derek, you are with someone. You are a surgeon. My daughter is 18 and going to college soon, you and she have no future together'

Derek adjusted himself and crossed his arms. Who was Ellis grey to tell him weather or not him and Meredith could be together

'With all do respect Dr grey, I know what we were doing tonight was wrong and could have been better planned. But I don't think we need your permission'

Meredith looked at Derek and a slight smile played on her lips.

'Mom, I'm sorry you had to see this, but he is right'

Ellis picked up her bag 'Very well, you are old enough to make your own decisions Meredith, But Derek I expect you will tell Rose about this and end things if you want to be with my daughter. Because if you don't tell her I will' and she headed for the door and up the stairs.

Derek turned to Meredith and walked up to her. 'Shit she is scary' he laughed

'You have no idea' she laughed back 'you better go'

'Yeah I think your right. I may go to the hospital and crash there'

Meredith grinned 'I could come with you?'

Derek wrapped his arms around his waist

'You could' he smiled kissing tenderly

'I love on call rooms' she giggled

'What if someone sees us Mer?' he moaned as he placed his lips on her neck again

Meredith let out a small moan; He knew that drove her crazy.

'Your right, you should tell rose first'

'mmm' Derek nodded

'You are going to tell her aren't you' she pulled away and stared at him

'Yes Meredith I am going to tell her, Relax. You are it for me. She doesn't drive me crazy like you do; she doesn't make it impossible to breathe when I look at you and touch your beautiful soft skin. You have this trance over me and it's crazy I know. I think I'm……..'

'Don't say it Derek' she interrupted

Derek chuckled 'ok??'

'I want you to be with me 100, no rose. And then you can say it'

Derek laughed and kissed her hard 'Ok Sounds fair to me'

'Ok go, hurry up before I do something I shouldn't' She giggled and smacked his arm

'I'm going I'm going' He said and walked towards the door, Meredith following behind. Opening the door he spun around and grabbed Meredith and swept her into him kissing her hard and full of passion and want. Finally letting her go and walking out the door. Meredith couldn't wipe the grin off her face, but knew that this could be a bumpy road and Rose may not take this well on her or Derek.

_**Hey guys. Hope you like it…..next chapter He talks to rose and its gonna be a lot of angst and some rose/Mer fights and some mer/der lovin. Reviews always nice.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Derek entered his trailer the following morning expecting to shower and dress and head back to the hospital. Unfortunately that was not going to be the case; He pulled up in his car and glanced over to the trailer that sat on his huge space of land.

Rose's car was sitting there parked next to it. He got out and walked up to the door.

She had obviously not gone to work for some reason. He opened the door and peered in, at first he couldn't see her but as he look further round the corner he saw her sitting up in the bed watching some sort of talk show.

'Hi' He groaned walking in and dumping his wallet and phone on the edge of the bed.

'Hi' she whispered back not looking at him.

'You're not at work?'

'Nope' she simply said

'Why?' Derek asked

'Because I was waiting for you to come home'

'Rose, that is stupid, I told you I would see you at work'

Rose removed herself from out of the bed and came face to face with Derek

Slowly she removed her dressing gown revealing her naked body.

'I thought we could have a little fun before heading into work' she grinned reaching for Derek's shirt and started un-buttoning it. Derek couldn't get Meredith out of his head. He didn't want to make love to Rose, When she touched him he didn't get a nervous excited feeling rip through his body or intense desire when he thought about running his hand down her body. Rose removed his shirt as he stood there thinking about Meredith. He snapped out of it and realised what was going on and that this was not Meredith.

He jerked away from her and grabbed his shirt off the floor and started putting it back on. He didn't like hurting rose like this, it was not her fault he had fallen in love with someone else.

'What's wrong Derek?' She asked

Derek could see her eyes reddening

'I'm tired Rose, it has been a long night, I'm just not in the mood ok'

'When are you ever in the mood anymore, it's been like 2 weeks Derek' She pleaded

'Look I'm going to be late, I need to shower and get to work' He said and turned and walked to the shower removing his clothes and stepped in.

Rose flopped back down on the bed tears slowly falling down her face.

Derek finished his shower and stepped out. She was still there. He watched her as she dressed. He thought back to when they first started dating. They had been set up by his best friend mark. Sure they had fun and he moved in with her but he never felt the connection that he feels for Meredith. The way her smile leaves him breathless. He never believed in love at first sight before he met Meredith. Rose deserved to know the truth. He had to end things. She deserved to be happy and so did he.

They arrived to work at the same time. They had decided to take separate cars as Derek had a later shift than Rose. Pulling up and jumping out he spotted Meredith sitting on the bench at the main door. He couldn't help but smile.

He started walking over to her when rose jogged up and linked her arm with his, Meredith glanced up and spotted Derek and Rose walking towards her. Derek swallowed hard as they approached her. She looked beautiful sitting there. Her hair was tied back from her face which Derek loved.

'Hi Meredith' Rose beamed as she clung to Derek's arm

Derek glanced down and mouthed 'sorry' at Meredith and gave her his look

'Hi Rose' Meredith politely responded

'Are you here to see your mother?' Rose asked

Meredith glanced at Derek and back to Rose 'Um no actually I was wanting to speak to Dr Shepherd'

'Why!' Rose snapped

Meredith was taken back by this 'Ah, it's a personal matter, Medical' She blurted out

'Derek is not your doctor; you should see your mother'

'Yes but I would rather not tell my mother' Meredith retorted back

'Rose! It's fine. I will see you Meredith, lets go to my office, ill talk to you later Rose' He angrily spat and walked off with Meredith walking next to him

Rose looked on at them walking into the hospital. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was not a good feeling.

They reached Derek's office and stepped in. Derek shut the door and turned to Meredith. A smile crept up on his face; He walked up to her and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

'Hey' He grinned

'You didn't tell her'

'No I didn't'

Meredith stepped back from him 'Why?'

'I can't just tell her Meredith, I have been with her for 2 years. I need to do this right'

Meredith nodded 'Ok, So what; your going to wait for the right time, sleep with her, kiss her, make love to her…….'Meredith was upset

'Meredith calm down, I will tell her, and soon'

'Look I thought a lot about this when you left Der and this isn't a good idea, I am not going to be the one who breaks you up, I don't want to pressure you. I want you to want me and not have strings attached and lets face facts, I'm going to college next year and you're a doctor, We would never see each other' Meredith could feel the tears threatening to spill out.

Derek looked at her as she said this. She was right. She would be leaving and he was about to enter his 4th year of residency. Things would end up difficult.

'Mer' he whispered and softly touched her face 'I……..'

He had nothing to say

Meredith pulled away from Derek 'I have to go, Leave me alone' and she ran out of his office.

She headed straight for the elevator and pushed the button. Hoping Derek followed her. Yes she had stormed out of there and told him to leave her alone but she didn't really want that. She wanted him.

The elevator chimed and the door slid open. Rose stood there with charts in her hands and glared at Meredith. She stepped in and turned her back to her.

'So, I know you're only a kid so I'm going to make this simple for you, Stay away from Derek. We are together and in love and I will not have you ruining that' Rose spat at Meredith.

Meredith turned around and shook her head 'There is nothing going on between me and Derek, We are friends. Nothing more'

'Well good, do you really think he would be interested in a kid?'

'I guess not' Meredith sighed, She couldn't be bothered fighting her on this

'I'm glad we got that sorted' she said as the doors opened and they both stepped out and walked in opposite directions.

Meredith headed out of the hospital and found her car. School would be a good way to take her mind off things. She didn't want to think about Derek. Yet everything inch of her couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to be with him. The way he touched her, the way he tilted his head when he smiled at her. The sparkle in his eye.

The day went pretty quickly and eventually she was driving home with Izzie next to her.

Fiddling around with the CD case Izzie looked at Meredith and grinned

'What Iz?'

'Let's go out tonight!'

Meredith groaned 'No Izzie, I'm not in the mood for Bright and Shiny'

'Come on Mer, We just got those fake ID's and still haven't used them'

Meredith thought about the bar across the street from the hospital. She knew a lot of men drunk there after a hard day at work. It could be fun she thought

'Ok, but I get to pick the place'

Izzie started bouncing around in her seat excitedly 'Oh yay Mer this is going to be soooooo fun'

'Yeah I'm sure it will be' Meredith sighed, her mind still playing on Derek

'It will be. We will get drunk and dance, take our mind of things' she grinned wildly

They headed out about 9.00; Meredith had worn a simple black halter neck top and a pair of tight pair of jeans. The outfit complemented her figure perfectly. She let her hair flow freely around her shoulders touching up her lip gloss as they parked at the Emerald city bar across the road from Seattle grace.

'Alright Iz, No leaving without me ok?'

'Yeah yeah' Izzie whined and grabbed Meredith's hand and leading her down the stairs to the bar.

They entered and looked around. It was fairly busy night; the smell of alcohol and peanuts filled there noises.

'Let's get a drink' Meredith suggested and headed to the bar

'What can I get you ladies' the guy behind the bar asked.

'Tequila please. Four shots' Meredith smiled

'You will regret in the morning' He chuckled

'I'll take my chances' she smiled meekly

He poured the shots and pushed them over, taking the money of Meredith he slid lemons on top of the shots 'Takes the edge off'

'Thanks' Meredith said and took two of the shots and Izzie grabbing the other two.

'Let's go sit' Izzie suggested

'Ok'

They walked over the far end of the bar and sat in a booth. Relaxing Meredith threw back her first shot.

'Mer, you were supposed to wait for me'

'Sorry' She said and held up her other one 'What's the toast?'

'To our health' Izzie giggled and threw back her two shots one after the other

'To our health' Meredith repeated and downed her shot

'More?' She asked Izzie

'Hell yeah' Izzie slightly yelled slamming her empty glass on the table.

Meredith laughed and got up to head to the bar.

Derek and Mark were sitting at Emerald city bar after there day at work. Derek had just finished on a surgery that had ended with the patient dying. He was a 5 year old boy. Derek did everything he could but the surgery was a huge risk with only a 10 chance of surviving.

They had been there for about half an hour when the door opened and chimed and in entered Meredith and Izzie. She looked gorgeous standing there with her tight slim jeans and hair bouncing on her shoulders

'Look at those two' Mark exclaimed as he eyed up Meredith and Izzie and they walked up to the bar.

'Yeah' was all Derek could say as he gazed at Meredith

'Their sitting down lets go and sit with them' Mark said

Derek stopped looking and started playing with his drink 'No, lets just stay here'

'Derek I know you're upset about your patient and yeah it sucks but life and death happens. You can't let it affect your life'

'It's not just that'

Mark was confused 'then what?'

Derek looked up from his drink 'See that girl over there. The one you were drooling over'

'The Blonde?'

'No the other one' Derek sighed just looking at her

'What about her?'

Derek skulled back the rest of his drink 'That's Meredith grey, Ellis greys daughter, I met her a little while ago and fell in love with her. We have been out a few times, you know as friends. But there is Rose and the fact that she is only 18'

'18, your kidding me, that is awesome Derek I'm proud of you' Mark laughed

'Shut up Mark' Derek moaned with slight amusement

'So what's the problem here?'

Derek ran his hand through his hair 'I don't know, there shouldn't be a problem, I want to be with her, and she wants me. But then Rose comes into the picture. What should I do?'

'Do them both' Mark put it simply

'I really don't know why we are friends' Derek sighed and got up 'I'm going to the bathroom'

Mark watched them drinking, He had made eye contact with Izzie a couple of times. Sending a wink over at one stage.

He saw Meredith get up and had to the bar, deciding it was a great time to head over to Izzie who was sitting by herself.

'Hey, can I sit here?' he grinned at her

Izzie blushed 'yeah sure'

'Mark' He said and held out his hand

'Izzie' she smiled back.

'Having a good night?'

'Yeah I am, I'm just here with my friend Meredith, she is getting us drinks at the bar'

'Oh ok, do you mind if me and my friend join you?'

'Not at all' she gushed obviously smitten by mark

Meredith came walking back to the table with another round of shots, this time getting a couple extra. She noticed a man sitting with Izzie.

As she approached the table Mark turned and looked up at her 'Hey'

'Hi' she said and took a seat next to Izzie

'This is Mark' Izzie introduced them 'And Mark this is Meredith'

Derek came out of the bathroom and looked over to where he and Mark were sitting. He was gone. Scanning the room he spotted him sitting in the booth with Izzie and Meredith. 'Dam it mark' He muttered and headed over.

He approached the table and tapped mark on the shoulder. Getting everyone's attention.

'Derek, what are you doing here?' Meredith demanded slightly angry but more flustered.

'I was having a quiet drink with my Friend but he seems to have strayed to this table'

'You're a doctor?' Izzie giggled

'Yes I am' he proudly admitted to her

'Wow' Izzie admired

'Mark, maybe we should leave them to it'

Izzie threw back her shot and was starting to feel the affects 'No, Derek sit down and join us'

Meredith and Derek just looked at each other, looking for approval from one another, looking through each others souls.

Meredith slightly nodded and gave him a small smile

'Ok' He smile at Izzie and sat down next to mark.

Drinks were flowing and Izzie and Mark were trying to control there hands. The sexual chemistry was floating through out the whole table. They talked and laughed and downed half the bar. Meredith and Derek had been giving each other looks all night.

'I have an idea' Mark announced

'What' Izzie Smiled

'Let's go back to my place and drink. I know a few drinking games and I have a whole cabinet full of tequila and scotch'

'YEAH' Izzie yelled 'Let's go'

'Iz, I don't think it's a good idea'

'Come on Mer, it will be fun'

Derek made eye contact at Meredith and gave her his Dreamy smile that always made her go weak at the knees 'Come on Mer, live a little' He grinned

'Ok' she laughed. The tequila had definitely taken affect on her mind. She wanted Derek and wanted him bad.

'YAY' Izzie cheered and stepped up out of the booth. They headed out into the night and hailed down a cab. They all jumped in and headed off to Marks for some fun……………………………

_**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Its very leading and im enjoying writing the next chapter. May get a little dirty….if that's ok with everyone ?? **__****_

_**Reviews always welcome… **_

_**I added a Iz/mark, I think they are hot together. So we'll see what happens at marks place wink wink**_


	9. Chapter 9

They arrived back at Marks around 15 minutes later. The cab ride had been loud and a lot of laughing; mainly between mark and Izzie. They hand managed to all squish into the back seat and Meredith and Derek were forced to sit next to each other.

The silence played in the air for them. They made discreet glances at each other the whole way; the only words being spoken were to the other 2 in the cab.

Hopping out of the car Mark raced up and unlocked the door, Izzie was following closely behind.

Derek turned to face Meredith as they walked up the path to the door 'I don't think drinking games will happen' he nervously laughed 'We may not see them again'

'Well I'm still keen if you are' Meredith suggested

'Just the two of us?'

Meredith laughed; the alcohol in her was definitely clouding her judgement

'Yeah, it will be fun'

'Ok I can do fun' he said as they stepped inside.

Derek was right. Izzie and Mark had taken off to his bedroom. They heard the door slam shut and a lot of giggles from Izzie.

Derek made his way over to Mark's liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of tequila

'This your poison?'

Meredith grinned and took it out of his hand

'Yeah, as if id drink anything else'

Sitting down on the couch he looked over to Meredith who was fiddling with the stereo trying to pick music, she finally got it working and made her way over to the couch were Derek had taken a seat.

'So what are we playing?' Derek smiled making sure there eyes connected when he said it. He knew she couldn't resist him.

'Truth or dare' she smirked

'Oh truth or dare, that sounds like trouble' he laughed taking a swig of tequila

Meredith took it off him and downed some more herself

'I'll start' she grinned 'how many people have you slept with?'

Derek took the bottle of her '13'

'13?' she yelled 'god Derek, I never realised you were such a player'

Derek couldn't help but smile, she was drunk. He was also but seeing her smiling and genuinely happy made him tingle on the inside. He loved hanging out with her.

'Ok my turn' he grinned drinking some more tequila

'Go for it'

'Ok' Derek thought 'how many guys have you slept with?'

Meredith stopped laughing and sat up straight 'None'

Derek choked on the tequila he had just downed 'you're a virgin?'

'Yeah I am'

'But at that party and that guy. I have seen you teasing' he stated shocked that she had never slept with anybody. This made him want her that much more. She was fresh, untainted. He wanted to be the first person to show her pleasure.

'I tease, I have done other stuff, but I'm a virgin. I just don't want to give it away to anyone'

Derek was stunned 'But the other night, things got pretty heated between us, then rose called….?'

It was a question and Derek knew the answer just by looking into her eyes

'Yes Derek, I was going to' she smiled sadly and got up off the floor

Meredith was going to loose her virginity to Derek, he had ruined everything that could have been great. Rose had called and stopped anything happening and then Meredith's mother.

'Where are you going?'

She turned to him 'I'm going to get the vodka'

'Oh ok' he smiled

Flipping his phone he quickly dialled rose number

She answered instantly 'Derek, where are you?'

'I'm at marks, look we are going to talk. But tomorrow and you are going to sit down and listen to me. I'm staying here the night and I will see you at work'

Rose sighed on the other end of the line 'Is it Meredith grey?'

'I will talk to you tomorrow' He said and hung up the phone

Meredith re-entered and flopped down on the carpet. She had two shot glasses in her hand and a tall bottle of vodka.

'So truth or dare Derek?' she smirked pouring them both a shot

'Dare' He said never taking his eyes off hers

They quickly downed the shots; the alcohol was definitely starting to set in. Meredith knew she was drunk, she knew what she wanted to do to Derek. He sat next to her, there bodies nearly touching. She could feel his heat. Her body heated up as she could feel herself getting wet. She wanted him. She knew it was wrong but tequila made that felling subside temporarily.

'So what's it going to be?'

Meredith ran her finger down his chest and moved her body into his

'Take a shot out of my belly button'

Derek grinned wildly, this was turning dirty. He didn't want to hurt rose, but every time he was around Meredith all he wanted to do was spread her smooth brown legs apart and enter her delicious body with every inch of himself.

Meredith lay on the ground and pulled up her top. Derek traced the outlining on her belly button with his finger, there eyes danced around each others.Goosbebumps broke out all over Meredith's body.

Derek lightly tipped vodka into her hole and moved his lips down to her stomach. They met her stomach and he slowly licked up the vodka making sure he took his time. Meredith unknowingly let out a soft moan. Derek immediately noticed this and kept licking moving his tongue further up her abdomen.

He reached below her plump breasts and removed his face and smiled at her. She had her eyes closed and mouth open.

Realising he had stopped she opened her eyes to find him smiling down at her.

'My turn' he grinned

'Do you want me to take a shot out of your belly button' she laughed sitting up

'No Mer, I want you to remove an item of clothing, anything you want'

Meredith giggles 'anything' she winked

'Well there is some things I would prefer you to remove' he whispered bringing his mouth up to her ear and brushing it lighting with his tongue.

'Ok' she stood up, started undoing her jean buttons and slid them down her legs

She was wearing a lacy black g-string that very little to the imagination.

Derek's grin grew wide. He could feel his body respond.

'So truth or dare Derek' she said and sat back down making sure she showed Derek what she knew he wanted

'truth'

Oh picking the easy way out aye' she giggled

'Maybe' he grinned resisting touching her perfect skin

Meredith took another big gulp of vodka and moved her body over to his,

She moved so there bodies were touching 'my question is…….do you want to fuck me Derek?'

_**So it was a short chapter and very porny. But I love them together. This has changed to M rating. Read and review if you like it**_


	10. Chapter 10

Derek could feel her breath on his face as she leaned closer. Without a doubt he would love to take her and shred the remaining clothes that clung to her slim body off and thrust him self deep inside of her. But for some reason he felt he couldn't. She was drunk and he knew she would regret it in the morning. Sure she had feelings for him, he knew that but he was still with rose, and Meredith was very strong willed. She had resisted him this far and only due to the fact she was intoxicated did she want him now.

He hesitated and rose from the floor beneath him. Meredith sat back and glared at Derek. Pain and hurt rippled through her body. Sure she was drunk but so was he. This is what he had wanted from the moment they had met. The party, beach and fishing trip he had shown his interest with eager advances and now he seemed to be backing out.

'So I take that as a no' she scowled

'Meredith' Derek whispered, seemingly sober all of a sudden 'I don't want to rush this and not remember, we are drunk. I want to take our time, I want to make this special for you'

'You didn't seem to care all the other times you made advances towards me!'

Derek sighed 'I know and I'm sorry, I just….'

'Save it' Meredith spat and got up off the floor.

'Mer…..' Derek pleaded

'Derek just stop with the crap. I have figured out your little game'

Derek's eyes widened 'and what game is that?'

'It's the chase; you only want me when you can't have me. I'm stupidly throwing myself at you and you don't want me, it's only when I say no you seem to want to fuck my brains out'

'Meredith that Is stupid! Of course I want you, do you not understand that when I met you I was happy. I had a life and a girlfriend. Everything was all planned out, and then you come along, and my plans go out the window. I look at you and I loose my breath. My heart feels like its doing summersaults, my job and rose and everything around me just didn't matter anymore, because I met you. I fell in love with YOU' he yelled

Meredith went silent. Slight panic etched up in her throat 'What' she mumbled

'I'm in love with you Meredith, and maybe I shouldn't be but I am. I am a doctor, a good one. Nothing fazes me, before I met you I had never been in love like the way I am with you'

They were about a metre apart from each other, there eyes never left each others,

Meredith could feel the room start to spin. Derek had just told her he loved her. No correction in love with her, two very different things in her mind.

'I um….. I don't know what to say'

Derek grinned slightly at her zombie expression, she was obviously still trying to absorb this information he had just sprung on her.

'You don't have to say anything' he whispered closing the gap between them; his face was almost touching hers. He leaned downed to her 'I just wanted to let you know that it's not about the chase, it's more than anything I can describe'

'I need a drink' Meredith sighed and flopped her body down on the ground. Still pants less. Taking the bottle in her hand she guzzled it down.

Derek sat next to her, never once taking his gaze off her. He lifted his hand to her face and stroked her soft warm cheek with the back of his hand. A rush of adrenaline shot through her body, Derek sensed her body tense up and removed his hand and placed it beside him.

'Sorry'

'Don't be sorry' She exhaled

'Tell me what you're thinking' he asked

Meredith glanced over to Derek, he smiled softly at her. His lips were slightly parted. She could smell his cologne, it was good. The fumes of his body radiated off him.

'Why?' She asked in more of an accusing tone than she should of

'I just want to know what goes on in your head. I can't read you a lot of the time'

'Well that brings a certain mystery to whatever we have doesn't it' She chuckled softly

'Tell me' he pushed it

'I'm thinking I'm starting to sober up' she sighed and took another drink

Derek's eyes shifted off Meredith and over to the TV that was not on, some how hoping it would turn on.

'Derek, I honestly don't know what to think, you say you love me. But you have rose, and you are still with her. Don't think I didn't hear you conversation you had before'

'I am leaving her tomorrow'

'Yes but for what reason? For me?' she trembled; her voice rising slightly.

'You and I don't love her anymore. And I have never loved her or felt the way about her as I do for you'

'You don't even know me' she glared at him

'Do you not want me to love you Meredith?'

'It's probably the smartest option' she simply said

His stare intensified 'why?'

'Derek, just stop trying to analyze me please'

Derek grinned wildly 'you are something Meredith grey'

Meredith couldn't help but look into Derek's eyes; the smile never leaving his face as she ran her finger down his temple to his jaw. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to be in full force, swallowing hard she seemed to stop breathing briefly.

'I think maybe I should go' Meredith whispered connecting her eyes with his

'Do you have to?'  
'well why would I stay?'

'We could sleep……'he paused…. 'Together'

'Do you mean sleep as in close my eyes and go to sleep?' she asked

'Yes'

'Well as nice as that sounds I have to go home. I have school tomorrow'

Derek sighed and got up reaching for her hand to help pull her up. She accepted his hand and stood up herself. She picked her pants up off the floor and put them back on.

Derek suddenly grabbed her around the waist and brought his lips into hers. It was forceful yet soft. Meredith lost all balance and thought and automatically kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist he deepened there kiss. She followed his lead and her arms found her way up to his neck.

Derek slowly pulled away, looking down at Meredith who was trying to catch her breath. He brought her whole body in and hugged her tightly. Her head rested on his masculine chest. She breathed in his scent one last time before pulling away.

'Will I see you tomorrow?' He asked, Meredith sensing the desperation

Meredith smiled 'Why don't you give me a call after you have talked to Rose ok Derek'

'Sounds fair' he agreed 'I'll go and interrupt those two' he motioned towards the bedroom door that was shut

'I'll wait outside' Meredith sniggered

Meredith turned and headed toward the door

'Oh and Meredith'

Meredith spun around 'Yeah?'

'Sweet dreams' he grinned

…………….

The next morning Meredith entered her kitchen around 8.am. She was undoubtedly going to be late to school. She had had only 3 hours sleep. Not realising the time when her and Derek were playing there little game of truth or dare. She had admitted to him she was a virgin. It was probably a good idea he knew but now she felt more like a child and in superior to Rose than ever.

She finished her breakfast of coco pops and rinsed her bowl in the sink. She had dropped Izzie off on her way home after Mark's. They had obviously had sex. Izzie could not stop talking about it all the way back to her trailer. Meredith felt nauseated thinking about it.

Leaving the house she pulled her phone out to check the time. 8.25am

Shit she thought, later than she thought. But she noticed she had a text message.

Flipping the phone open she smiled as she saw Derek's name appear

'_Hey. Hope you had a good sleep xx my bed was cold without you, see you tonight. Be ready at 8'_

She didn't bother texting back, shoving her phone into her pocket she headed off to school.

………………..

Derek had walked into work jaded and in need of coffee desperately. He had limited sleep and was feeling the effects. He spotted Rose as soon as he entered standing at the nurse's station filling out a chart. He approached her and tapped her shoulder lightly.

She spun around to see Derek staring back at her.

'Hi' she faintly smiled

'Hi'

'So when are we having this talk?'

'Now if possible, I have left it long enough' He sighed

He could see the tears building up in her eyes. He had broken her. A couple of months ago he was happy. He was not in love with her but he was comfortable in life.

They walked to the end of the corridor and he took her by the arm and led her into an on call room. She nervously sat on the bed, not daring to look up at his impending stare.

'Rose I….'

'Your leaving me for her aren't you?' she interrupted his speech he had rehearsed in the car on the way to work.

'I'm sorry' was all he could say

'Sorry for what Derek, leaving me for a child or fucking her behind my back'

Derek ran his hand through his head. Anger started to boil.

'She is not a child Rose, and I have not slept with her'

'So you weren't with her last night?'

Derek turned away form her

'See, you're a liar Derek!' she yelled

'I didn't sleep with her Rose, but yes I was with her last night'

'And what happened?'

Derek turned and faced her, his eyes soft and remorseful.

'I told her I was in love with her……'

'WHAT' she screamed getting up off the bed 'You're in love with her?'

'Yes' Derek whispered

'So the last 2 years have meant nothing' she cried tears streaming down her face

Guilt washed over Derek. He had never wanted to hurt Rose. But Meredith was Meredith, the way her eyes sparkled every time she smiled. The way her body fitted his perfectly. He couldn't keep his hands off her.

'I'm so sorry Rose. I can't help how I feel'

Rose was now sitting in a chair across the room sobbing uncontrollably 'Just go Derek' she whimpered

'Ok' he said turning for the door

'Derek' she called him

'I hope Meredith is ready to be a step mother because I'm pregnant' she grinned evilly, her tears quickly subsiding.

Derek's heart stopped.

_**Hey thanks for the awesome reviews. Hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure weather rose will actually be pregnant or not. But you will find out soon. Read and review if you like it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry

_**Hey guys, sorry. I know it's been forever since I wrote a chapter. I have been caught up in the twilight saga! And it's been hard to focus on anything else. Haha. Well here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Read and review if you like.**_

Derek's body spun around to face Rose. A small smile played on her lips. Dread washed through his body as he thought of Meredith. Rose was pregnant, and presumably with His baby.

'How far along are you?' he whispered, anger building up inside him

Rose stood up off the bed and walked toward Derek '2-3 months, I can't be certain'

Putting her hand on his shoulder her smile grew into a wide grin

'Aren't you happy Derek, were going to be parents'

Derek pulled her hand of and threw his body around so he wasn't facing her, running his hands through his hair he could feel the tears building up. He never cried, it was not something his emotions would let him do, yet he found himself water up.

'No Rose I'm not happy. I don't love you. I'm sorry but I will support you in whatever you need but I want Meredith, I'm in love with her and no baby is going to change that'

Rose stepped back 'Well Derek do you really think Meredith will want to be with you after you tell her about this?'

'I want tests done' He yelled slightly 'I need to know you are'

'You don't believe me?' rose yelled accusingly

'No rose I don't' Derek said reaching for the door handle 'I want tests done and we are over' and he opened it and walked out, leaving Rose alone.

--

Meredith had had a long day at school, exhausted with little sleep she drove home to get ready for her 'date' with Derek. She was nervous. He had found out that she was inexperienced. She was a virgin.

Reaching her road she felt her phone vibrate, pulling it out of her pocket she flipped it open to see Derek's name appear on her screen, smiling to herself she opened the message

'_Can't wait to see you xxxxx'_

Meredith closed her phone and pulled into her driveway. Hopefully tonight Derek and her could finally have no reason to put off there feelings for each other anymore. He had promised to end things with rose and this would be there first official date.

She headed upstairs and relax before having a shower and getting ready.

8pm slowing rolled around for Meredith as she looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Picking a simple white knee length cock tail dress and flat white heels to wear she touched up her lipstick one last time before heading down stairs and wait for Derek. As if on queue on knock at door sent a smile to Meredith's face.

Opening the door Derek stood there, his eyes wide

'uh………hi, Meredith you look………………..wow'

Meredith grinned 'I was hoping you would say that' she laughed

Derek's heart skipped a beat when he heard her infectious laugh fill his eardrums.

He couldn't help but gaze at her face, her smile made butterflies spread through his body.

'Shall we go' He managed to get out

'Yes we shall' she replied and shut the door and stepped out.

Helping Meredith into the car he shut the door and headed round to his side.

Soon they were on there way to wherever Derek was taking her.

The car was silent. They silently stole glances at each other through the corners of there eyes. Finally with the silence Meredith attempted to lighten the mood

'So where are we going?'

Derek looked over to Meredith and grinned, turning Meredith's legs to jelly.

'It's a surprise'

'well when will we be there, I'm starving' she whined, smiling over at him

'Soon' He simply stated and turned back to the road

'So did you do it?' She asked

Derek instantly knew what she meant 'Yes'

'And?...'

Derek sighed 'She didn't take it to well, but we are over'

Meredith grinned and placed her hand over his that was rested on his leg

'Good'

Derek chuckled 'yeah it's good'

Taking her hand into his they couldn't wipe the smiles off there obvious happiness.

Derek pulled into a dirt road and parked his car. Opening Meredith's door and taking her hand she got out.

'Close your eyes' he whispered in her ear

Meredith did what he said and closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face.

Derek led her to an opening field. He suddenly stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning in her kissed her neck, small kissed that sent shivers down her whole body.

'Meredith, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. Your smile, your infectious laugh, your ability to make my heart speed up just by looking at me. I'm in love with you; I think I have been…….Forever. Now open your eyes'

Meredith could feel the tears brewing in her eyes. Derek had just announced he was in love with her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Before her was a huge field with candles lit everywhere, they were in a shape of a heart. There was a huge rug in the middle heart with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. Mere flung her body around, a huge smile on her teary face.

'Oh my god Derek, this is beautiful'

Derek laughed and gazed at his beauty before him 'You are beautiful'

Meredith laughed and headed to the middle of the heart, spinning around and holding out her hand for Derek. He grinned wildly and took her hand; following her over.

The night had gone perfect. They sat and talked for hours. Finally it had gotten to cold and they decided to go inside. Derek's trailer was just behind the field so they walked hand in hand back to the comfort of a warm room.

'So…' Meredith nervously said sitting down on Derek's bed

Derek could tell she was nervous, he didn't really know what to do. He slowly sat down next to Meredith. Taking her hand he smiled his dazzling smile that made Meredith's knee's go weak. There heads moved closer, there eyes never leaving each other's.

There lips suddenly met. Passion over flowed and Derek found himself lowering Meredith onto his bed. Cupping her face in his hand he pulled away from her. Smiling down 'Meredith I………'

Meredith held her finger up to his lips.

'Shhhh' she whispered and unbuttoned her shirt, taking it off.

Derek followed and took his shirt off. Lowering his body to hers, there skin touched. Derek lowered his lips back to hers. She could feel his arousal pressing into her. She was nervous but excited. It was her first time but she was glad it was going to be with Derek.

There bodies worked as one as Derek removed the remainder of her clothes, piece by piece. Taking extra time with her panties he slowly slid them down and off around her ankles. Taking his fingers he started gently around her pleasure spot.

She let out a soft moan 'oh god' he took that as a sign to continue and started working his fingers faster. It wasn't long before Meredith reached her climax and let out a cry of pure bliss. 'Oh god Derek, that was amazing'

Derek smiled and made his way back up to her, kissing her again slowly he removed his pants and briefs.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked stroking the hair out of her face.

'I've never been surer about anything in my life' she seductively purred.

Taking a condom out and slipping it on her slowly made his way to the middle of legs. Never taking his eyes of hers he slowly slipped himself inside of her. It was wet from her climax so it didn't take long to make it deep inside her.

'Are you ok?'

Meredith smiled 'Yes Derek'

He started moving in and out of her, slowly, careful not to hurt her.

Meredith winced a little in pain but soon it became pleasure. Derek started moving faster and Meredith began to moan in pleasure.

'Oh god' she cried 'Derek you feel amazing'

They never once took there gaze off each other, there passion over flowing with each thrust.

Eventually he could feel Meredith tense up and all of sudden she let out a cry of pure ecstasy. 'I'm coming Derek……………OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH GOD, OH SHIT'

Derek couldn't take it anymore and released himself inside her.

It was the greatest felling either of them had ever experienced.

Derek laid his head on her chest as they both panted to get there breath back.

He removed his body off her and lay next to her. Stroking her back he wrapped his arms around her.

'Derek that was……I can't even explain it' she breathlessly said

'I know' he chuckled 'I felt it to Mer'

They fell asleep in each others arms. Un-aware of what would come in the morning.

Morning came and the sun shone threw the Curtin's in the trailer.

Derek woke first. His arms still wrapped around her small frame. He kissed her head and released her. Getting up to make them coffee.

Brewing the pot he looked over to see Meredith awake and rubbing her tired eyes

'Morning beautiful' He smiled walking over to her and placing a small but passionate kiss on her lips

'Morning' she smiled back

She pulled his body down on hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. She intended to repeat last night all over again when there came a knock at the door.

'I better get it' Derek moaned and pulled away from her embrace.

Heading to the door her flung it open, not being able to wipe the smile off his face.

It soon faded when he saw Rose standing there hands on her hips.

'You wanted a pregnancy test, here it is' she yelled and threw something at him

Picking it up he looked at it. A pregnancy test. That revealed a positive test.

He looked over at Meredith……………….

_**Okay guys, I'm so sorry for the slackness, I hope you guys are still gonna read this….**_

_**I have been a little caught up with the twilight series. But god I loved the season finale of greys!! MER/DER forever!! Hope you like this update and I will keep it up to date this time, hopefully updating on Monday. Please read and review if you like**_


End file.
